


Too Short For This Shit

by deathbyfandom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Based on the prompt: height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes





	Too Short For This Shit

When they first started dating the fact that Todd always had to stand on his toes to kiss Dirk bugged him. He didn’t tell Dirk that at first, too embarassed that he was so short he couldn’t even kiss his boyfriend, but eventually Dirk noticed that Todd tended to avoid initiating kisses, instead waiting for Dirk to kiss him and asked him what was going on.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Todd said, not looking up from the carrots he was cutting.

“You  _ never _ kiss me Todd, is it because you don’t like me? You don’t like kissing? Am I not good at kissing?” Dirk rambled, his voice getting more and more distressed.

“Of course not!” Todd exclaimed, “It’s none of those things! You’re wonderful, I love kissing you.”

“Then what?”

“I can’t- I have to stand on my toes to reach.” Todd admitted finally. 

DIrk just stared at him for a minute. “You have to-”

“Shut up.” Todd interrupted him, “see this is why I didn’t tell you, I knew you’d laugh.”

“No!” Dirk responded immediately, moving closer to Todd, “I’m not laughing at you, I’m not. It’s just- you didn’t want to tell me you were too short to comfortably reach to kiss me so you decided the best solution was to just… not?”

“I… yeah.”

“Todd you are the worst at communicating.”

“I know that.” Todd replied indignantly, as if the fact that he knew he was bad at communicating somehow made up for him being bad at communicating.

“Sure.” Dirk said, “so uh… will you kiss me now?”

Todd smiled at Dirk before taking a step forward and resting his hands on Dirk’s shoulders to keep him steady as he leaned up and pressed his lips to DIrk’s. Dirk grinned against Todd’s lips his arms finding their way to Todd’s waist, leaning down so Todd didn’t have to stay on his tippy toes for too long.

Dirk did think it was a little funny that Todd had to stand on his toes to reach Dirk and that because of that he decided he’d just not kiss Dirk ever. Really, what was he thinking? Was he planning to just never kiss Dirk, just go through their whole lives letting Dirk initiate every kiss? Todd really was a ridiculous in Dirk’s opinion, which Todd often said was a hypocritical opinion but DIrk wasn’t sure what that meant so he just said, “Sure. Of course Todd.” Which was often his reply whenever Todd said something he didn’t quite understand.

But really Dirk loved that Todd was shorter, Dirk loved that he was able to rest his chin on Todd’s head. He loved that he was able to entirely wrap himself around Todd, once upon a time Dirk was self conscious of his gangly limbs but now he was more confident in himself, or at least comforted by Todd telling him he loved Dirk’s weirdly long limbs. That being said it was usually Todd who held Dirk, the big spoon, Todd had told him, spooning was yet another wonderful concept Todd had introduced Dirk to. Dirk also loved that Todd sometimes needed his help, Todd did so much saving of DIrk’s life, and Dirk liked being able to help him reach things in return, it wasn’t at all the same, obviously, but at least he felt like Todd needed him there as much as he needed Todd.

And if Todd was honest, he did enjoy most parts about being the short one. He liked when Dirk picked him up without warning and carried him around for a bit. He liked when Dirk hugged him and his head rested over Dirk’s heart with Dirk’s face buried in his hair. He liked that when Dirk was comforting him he pulled Todd into his arms and twisted his legs between Todd’s and all Todd could feel and smell was Dirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, you can find me on tumblr at bi-tinatevetino


End file.
